rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hoardstalker
|text1=Captain of the Guard |item2= |text2=Lengknight}} The Hoardstalker, also known as Naabe, and the Lengknight, is a Ramokee Naabe Hoardstalker and notable member of the Godless Faction during the Sixth Age. Exiled from his tribe, The Hoardstalker left the Spirit Realm and came to Gilenior for new opportunities, and since had become a valuable member to the Godless Faction. He was soon kiddnapped by Mephiles' Paradigm and inpersonated by Gephis'vros for several months, until the demon was slain and the Hoardstalker rescued during Operation: Lengstorm. History Early Life The Hoardstalker was born as the eldest of three siblings on the Spirit Plane. Like many Gorajo, he was designated the role and title of Hoardstalker as a young cub. As a Hoardstalker, he was trained by the Brah Hoardstalkers to hunt, forage and craft for the tribe though to adulthood. His natural affinity with hunting granted him prestige, with the then Sachem presenting him with the title of Naabe. Sometime after his apprenticeship with the Brah Hoardstalkers had ended, one of his younger brothers, an Adept Deathslinger, taught him to use chakrams for self-defence. Exile Sometime during Year 169 of the Fifth Age, The Hoardstalker’s tribe was invaded by Airuts, who had been transported to the Spirit Realm by Tuska’s destructive path towards Gilenior. Despite a valiant defence, the tribe surrendered with the demise of the Sachem. Conquered, the tribe was allowed to survive by the Airut Priestess. A puppet Sachem was instilled, who had been doctrine to enforce worship the “Great Boar” and the Airut’s will. The Hoardstalker tolerated it, but like many other Naabe, Wise and Adept tiers, secretly despised it. The Sachem knew this, and arranged to have members of their families to be randomly taken by the Airuts for their ritual sacrifices. Anyone who defied their will where to be exiled. When The Hoardstalker’s siblings where the next target, he willingly defied it, slaughtering two Airuts in single combat. But it was not enough, as the Adept Deathslinger was killed and himself brought before the Sachem. He was declared a traitor, branded no longer as Gorajo but as Ramokee. Journey to Gilenior As an exile, the Hoardstalker spend months in the wilds of the Spirt Plane, hunting to survive by himself. He improved on his crafting skills, along with solidifying his connection to nature to tame wild spirits. But the rough nights of sleep and lack of companionship left the Hoardstalker depressed and unfulfilled. Disenchanted with the Spirit Plane’s descent into chaos by the Airut conquirng more of the tribes within the region, The Hoardstalker decided to move on. He travelled to the northern plains, where a still free tribe gave him shelter. The Tribe had one of the last Endbringers; a Gorajo who had the power to shape the Spirit Plane though a mixture of Summoning and Divination. The Endbringer took pity on the Hoardstalker for his exile, granting him an opportunity. Using her great might, the Endbringer shaped a hole within the Spirit Plane, and threw the Hoardstalker into it. He awoke upon Gilenior, in the forests near the Sinclare Mansion, being prodded with sticks by a couple of druid children. Recruitment The Hoardstalker felt renewed on Gilenior and took greatly to the new wilds he had to explore. He spent months in the hunting grounds north of Eagle’s Peek, becoming adjusted to the new flora and fauna. He also discovered the changes in his connection to nature upon exiting his home plane, discovering Summoning for himself. But the Hoardstalker was reviled by the humans and gnomes, seen by those from Ardounge as a bad omen. Hunters soon pushed him away, back across the kingdom and across the White Wolf Mountain to Taverley, where he came across the Guthixian druids, who were in morning at the loss of Guthix. The Hoardstalker spent days within the village, exchanging information about the Spirit Plane to the druids in return for training in their Summoning. He took a shine to Guthix’s story, considering it paralleled elements of the turmoil the Gorajo where suffering. Moving on from Taverly, the Hoardstalker intended to take a boat to Kajarma. The night before the ferry to Kajarma was expected to return to report, the Hoardstalker entered the local bar to understand humans more, coming across one of the many Godless recruiters in the area. A lengthy discussion arose that night, culminating with an offer to join The Godless cause for The Hoardstalker, who accepted it. Agent of the Godless The Hoardstalker was inducted into the Godless sometime after the Attack on the Godless Hall as a member of the Port Sarim patrol, tasked with protecting the local population from attack. As Mark, leader of the Godless was recovering within a homestead within the port, the Hoardstalker was involved in the prevention of an assassination attempt on Mark by a tribal shaman, using his summoning skills to entrap and escort the assassin to the jails for further questioning. Following the assassination attempt, The Hoardstalker was commended and promoted to Guard Lieutenant, along with being transferred to Tuska Island. During this time, The Hoardstalker learned from the guardsmen and women about the mysterious entity that snuck onto the island. Curious, he investigated the rough area where the incident happened and discovered the attempted siphon wound. Before the Hoardstalker departed, he received information from the Port Sarim guard about the Burning of Rimmington, and arranged an emergency session of the Godless Commanders, including Mark and Darkuro, debating to break their neutrality during the Siege of Falador. The Hoardstalker’s proposal was approved, with him assigned to rally the guard and prepare them for impending attacks by the Kinshra. While the Hoardstalker did prepare the guard, he himself was forced to retreat after being struck with a crossbow bolt early on during the battle, before he could deploy a series of Lava Golem pouches he had composed. Doppelganger Across a period of two weeks, the Hoardstalker tracked a faint lead of clues to East Ardounge. As he sends a report back to the Godless hall, he discovers a link between the entity and the Tower of Life itself: investigating, he discovers the self-proclaimed deity of decay and rejuvenation, Mephiles Sol. But before the Hoardstalker was able to do anything, one of the Emissaries delivered a blow to the Hoardstalker's head and knocking him unconscious. ]] Captured by the Paradigm, Mephiles decided to turn the Godless Faction to his advantage and use them to gather the remainder of his False Artefacts. Having transferred him to his Asylum facility on the frozen world of Leng, the Hoardstalker would be imprisoned and incorporated into an arcane contraption, giving the avernic demon Gephis’vros to take his physical form and memories as his own. Gephis'vros would start his spywork in the mines North-West of Seer’s Village, strapped to a dead tree by bindings as a ploy, 'interrogated and tortured' by the Emissary, wanting to know how he had discovered them; seemingly going as far to embed broken tiling into the Hoardstalker’s lungs. Fortunately, a member of the Godless had received the Hoardstalker’s message and had tracked him down, saving him and teleporting him back to Port Sarim for emergency medical attention. Unfortunately, his wounds left the Hoardstalker incapacitated in the sick bay. His absence was noted by Mark during the Battle for Port Sarim. After being discharged and given the all-clear to return to service, the Hoardstalker was transferred to the Primary Guard for The Godless Hall for his own protection on the order of Mark, who felt he was in danger of a follow-up attack by Mephiles’ Emissaries. Gephis’vros would flawlessly assume the identity of the Hoardstalker for almost 2 years, while the true Gorajo was helpless to mentally experience it as a prisoner on a distant world. Eventually when Gephis’vros was unmasked by Mephiles the torture stopped, but remained physically bound. Operation: Lengstorm Following the acquisition of The Star of Jaldraocht in a Mages’ Conclave auction, the Godless deciphered the markings on it and learned the location of the Asylum Vault on the icy world of Leng. Known to be a storage facility for Mephiles’ experiments, the Godless arrange an expedition and use the World Gate to reach the world.During the four day trip, several members of the expedition where killed by wild Voltalus Necroviles, which had thrived alone from the rest of their kind. Their camp was also set alight by an unknown figure who used a flaming spear. The following day the team made it to the remains of an icy fortress, discovering the real Hoardstalker. Following an aggressive fight over how they did not rescue him for two years, the Gorajo divulged how he had survived his imprisonment. Emissary Jullian had been assigned to the vault to guard the contents, including the Hoardstalker and extracted personality fragments, realising how Mephiles was turning into a chaotic tyrant and repented his allegiance. Subsequently releasing the Hoardstalker from restraint, he regretted to inform that any attempt for him to reach the World Gate back to Gilenior would be fatal due to his cold-blooded biology. The Hoardstalker therefore remained underground, working with Jullian to sabotage some of Mephiles’ progress in regards to timeline divination, while also refitting a set of primal armour for the Gorajo. Information soon was pieced together about the Shatterpoint Project, which the pair discovered to be a devastating machine that will grant Mephiles a new body at the expense of Arodunge being decimated. Determined to alert the Godless, Jullian had tricked Grand Emissary Talos to send the Star of Jaldraocht to them, under the pretence it would allow Mephiles to spy on them. Now able to return to Gilenior with the party’s additional supplies and support, Jullian bids farewell to the Hoardstalker by giving him the Miniaturised Divine Focus: a prototype god-slaying weapon that could be used against the mad god. Talos arrived a few hours later, knowing of Jullian’s betrayal from the triggering of a silent alarm when the focus was taken from its vault. Confessing in defiance, Jullian is killed and sent to be cannibalised into a Necrovile. Personality The Hoardstalker is an alien and enganamic personality, having coming from a drastically different culture. He is very linear and direct with his emotions, lacking subtlety in his actions or words: not afraid to dive into combat when the opportunity arises, or challenge authority when he sees flaws in their logic: it is only after conflict that he begins to judge and question his actions. Despite the action-first approach, he is not an unintelligent brute: he is shown to be quite skilful and intelligent in certain areas that are related to his nature, such as wildlife, tracking and druidism. He also has extensive knowledge of the Fremerrink due to the nature of them summoning their kind though Astral Projection. The Hoardstalker follows a self-imposed code of honour, which he claims is derived from the code of practice his fellow Hoardstalkers talked about. It consists of three major tenants: * "Without a tribe, you are nothing." * "Define by action, not with debate. The emotion comes after." * "Never let anything between you and your prey." Like most Gorajo and Ramokee, he inherits a combination of his native tongue and English: substituting or introducing the term ‘Naabe’ for person or friend, while exclusively using the term ‘Sachem’ for Mark. He also calls Tuska by the title of 'The Great Boar', and Airut as 'Gor-Ra'. He also curses directly in Gorajo Ojibwe, which is almost indescribable to humans. Skills and Abilities Unlike most Hoardstalkers, he is trained to use bladed disks, known as Chakrams, for combat as both close-range slashing blades, or as a long-range throwing disk; his Gorajo physique allowing for further throwing distance. While effective, such blades cannot withstand much physical punishment without blunting, cracking or splintering and such require a plentiful supply and upkeep. Along with this, as a Gorajo in Gilenior he has a strong connection to the skill of Summoning. He is fully able to craft and summon creatures from his native plain with great skill, and can even communicate with them fluently though his native tongue. His nature as a Hoardstalker and years of tutelage has given him expert reflexes and hunting prowess: being able to track, identify and execute animals on the fly with minimal damage to their form. The Hoardstalker then can use his knowledge to dissect, separate and treat animal parts, allowing them to be crafted into useful pieces of equipment and clothing; such as the ones he wears. Despite this, the Hoardstalker possess a few critical weaknesses. Hoardstalkers are naturally lean creatures to remain agile, which leaves his physical form more frail then the average human archer: proven on several occasions. Along with this, he is physically unable to wear helmets due to his horn’s forward arch, leaving his head exposed to critical blows. And following the Fall of the Godless Hall, he is unable to hover around like most Gorajo due to minor brain damage. The Hoardstalker is incapable of reading or writing human English, depending instead of either using pictograms or his native Gorajo language, though he is reluctant to use the latter as it is considered ‘sacred’. Trivia * The Hoardstalker is one of the few 'non-disposable' characters in RP to not have a name, due to his race's culture of not assigning names to indiviguals. * The Hoardstalker is one of only a few Gorajo/Ramokee characters known to exist. * Whenever The Hoardstalker exclamates in pain, the noise is described as being like a Tiger's roar. This reinforces the Gorajo's tribal nature and their connection to nature. Category:Characters Category:Ramokee Category:Male Category:Godless Category:Neutral Category:Good Category:The Godless Faction Category:Gorajo